This research will be done primarily in Durango, Mexico in collaboration with Dr. Carlos Cantu as an extension of NIH grant R01 NS38916. This application is in response to PAR-05-072 "International Research Collaboration." This project is a pilot and feasibility study aimed at developing a rigorous stroke surveillance system in Durango, Mexico. As the developing world grows and ages, diseases such as stroke will be even more critically important with respect to death, disability and health care expenditures. High quality monitoring systems to determine global health disparities and assess the effect of interventions are of utmost importance. This project grows out of the highly successful Brain Attack Surveillance in Corpus Christi (BASIC) Project (NIH RO1 NS38916). BASIC has identified the relative stroke health disparity comparing Mexican Americans and non-Hispanic whites in a population-based study in Corpus Christi, Texas. We seek to establish an equally rigorous population-based study in Durango, Mexico. A key part of this proposal is the development of research infrastructure within Mexico to facilitate population- based research that will facilitate monitoring disease trends and the effects of public health treatment and prevention programs within this vital developing country. At the conclusion of this study we will have established the framework for ongoing population-based research in a representative Mexican community. We will have worked extensively with scientific investigators and public health officials to build vital infrastructure that will lay the framework for ongoing studies to reduce global health inequalities and greatly improve the health of our neighbor to the south. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]